


Zoe Lasagna's Lasagna Freezer

by ellie_phant



Category: Haikyuu!!, TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Crack Fic, Escape, Imprisonment, M/M, Wrongful Imprisonment, grave robbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_phant/pseuds/ellie_phant
Summary: oikawa tries to break into zoes house and she traps him in the freezernrnfndnfndn 😻😾😾😾😻😻 Peepee ❤️✝️ chadlywick 🐟❤️🇺🇸✝️ is typing….
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Tony Lopez, Zoe Laverne/Jail
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smellycooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellycooter/gifts).



**Chpaber 11111111111111**

Chad✝️🇺🇸🐟😻❤️Oikawa was poop1ng whan he throuddt of thee ide ah to brake INTO OUR KWEEN ZOE LAVERNIAAAAHWZ HOUSE UWu o wow he took and wrrenchs lol and broke her windosxbaw🙈 but then oh no zOe Labia found him!!!!!! 😾😾😾😾😾😾😻

Oiimskuwa was drsggefasd inside of zOe lavechaderniAs house fyshaf was decorateds with stop looking at my pee pee pants😾😾😾. Athens f Zoe kaverrneia shoevad oikaiidiwa into the fridge 🙈🙈😾😾😾.!..!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!!1!.!.)17;$-&:&/$.

Oinkaawah SCREMED!!!!!!! “GRRRRRRR BARK BARK BARK ZOIIE LET ME OUT PLS1!!!!111!!!!!”””/.(Authors note: yeahyeahsingingchallengegoifiwinigettotakeyourvirginityready?okflyyymetodamoon...youloseigettotakeyourvirginitynowAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!)


	2. chpaber dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somebody saves oikoowoo???

**Chapter (over)dos(e on crack cocaine)**

Onee day, whil oikawda was in the frezer, the door suddenly opnended!!!!! When oiknaswa looked @ who it was he gapssed!!! It twas tONY hELicopter lopezzio!!!!   
🚁🚁🚁  
 **(author es nott: tonny lopezio is sooooooooo segzxcee omg cahn he vore meh???!?!??!)**

Tony leoriopez (take that back leorio, i SAID take it back >:(((( that’s MR. leorioo) say “dsuhfomg heeyyy come on youewerre ewcaping” then he did that one thing where he shows his eoeepeepee off while looking as likes. A crab🦀  
and then Oikawa and him ran to wescqoe zoe lavernidhsdass hoas. We escaped and thwn he shows Ed oikowao his s pee pee sweatpants and theyy goat marieqd and thena toiny mysteriwoislu dyiees uwu and oikweew grave robberesed him ❤️  
Zoe laverrrnia then went 2 jail and ate shit aand died lol  
When Oikawa saw da news of zoei’s passing he leaked in2 teh camara & saisys “Yahoo”

The end 😻🐟🇺🇸🏋🏻♀️✨😾🙈😹🐟❤️❤️🏳️🌈😿🤫🙃⚽️😿😬⚽️🤭😃⚽️😃😅😂☺️❤️🙃🤣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a bit shorter but whatever heheChapter (over)dos(e on crack cocaine)
> 
> Onee day, whil oikawda was in the frezer, the door suddenly opnended!!!!! When oiknaswa looked @ who it was he gapssed!!! It twas tONY hELicopter lopezzio!!!!   
> 🚁🚁🚁  
> (author es nott: tonny lopezio is sooooooooo segzxcee omg cahn he vore meh???!?!??!)
> 
> Tony leoriopez (take that back leorio, i SAID take it back >:(((( that’s MR. leorioo) say “dsuhfomg heeyyy come on youewerre ewcaping” then he did that one thing where he shows his eoeepeepee off while looking as likes. A crab🦀  
>  and then Oikawa and him ran to wescqoe zoe lavernidhsdass hoas. We escaped and thwn he shows Ed oikowao his s pee pee sweatpants and theyy goat marieqd and thena toiny mysteriwoislu dyiees uwu and oikweew grave robberesed him ❤️  
> Zoe laverrrnia then went 2 jail and ate shit aand died lol  
> When Oikawa saw da news of zoei’s passing he leaked in2 teh camara & saisys “Yahoo”
> 
> The end 😻🐟🇺🇸🏋🏻♀️✨😾🙈😹🐟❤️❤️🏳️🌈😿🤫🙃⚽️😿😬⚽️🤭😃⚽️😃😅😂☺️❤️🙃🤣

**Author's Note:**

> cphater oneee uwuwuwuuw


End file.
